


Isn't He the Cutest?

by blueprint



Series: The "Bitch, Please" Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Derek, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint/pseuds/blueprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, uh. Derek, this is Spunky. My new puppy, I was going to tell you about him tonight-" Stiles stops himself as Derek's glare turns to him, his everpresent  scowl intensifying. "But I see you two have already met."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't He the Cutest?

It's safe to say Stiles should've seen it coming.

Because adopting a puppy, while dating an Alpha werewolf? Yeah, not a good idea.

They're standing in the middle of Stiles' bedroom, Spunky's big brown eyes looking up at Derek while the Alpha glares at the little pug. 

_Aw, he's just so adorable._

Stiles can't actually pinpoint who that thought was about. 

"So, uh. Derek, this is Spunky. My new puppy, I was going to tell you about him tonight-" Stiles stops himself as Derek's glare turns to him, his everpresent scowl intensifying. "But I see you two have already met."

"We have," Derek says solemnly.

"Isn't he the cutest?"

Derek's wounded expression resembles the one Spunky's showcasing. And it's like-

It's like he's deeply hurt Stiles thinks a puppy is cute. As though up until now Derek was his puppy and now Spunky came along to replace him. Which is completely absurd-

_Although._

Huh.

Stiles really should've seen it coming.

He saunters over to his boyfriend, the other's eyes still marred, "Aw, are you jelly, Der-care?"

"Jelly?" he frowns as though he actually doesn't know what that means-

And maybe he actually doesn't? Stiles' gonna need to brush him up on his pop-culture lingo, evidently. Stiles smirks, "Yes, jelly. As in jealous. Of my puppy."

Derek's huff is so not convincing. He'd be a terrible actor. 

"You know I love you more than anything else, sugarwolf," he says, batting his eyelashes innocently. 

Derek actually, flat-out, straightforwardly, pouts. "Love me enough to get rid of Spunky?"

"Bitch, _please."_

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody should take away my keyboard. Otherwise these things happen, and ain't nobody got time for that. 
> 
> tumble the tumblr: http://heysugarbaby.tumblr.com/


End file.
